The Specimen
by Debochira
Summary: November 13, 2011. As I write my final words, I pray to God and His Servants that my death is swift. I can hear the scraping of knuckles against the wall, the shallow breathing in the air. The smell of blood on my breath. May others know what evils lurk in the darkness of this world. Whomever finds my notes, pay heed: The devil is real, and he is hungry.
1. August 17, 2005

August 17, 2005

Doctor Oldman,

It has been some time since our last communiqué and I wish to inform you that I have found a remarkable specimen in my newest patient, Mister Jonathan Reeves. Nurse Ryder found him wandering the streets outside her home yesterday morning. She reported that he was delirious, speaking of devils and succubi.

Along with the typical signs of dementia, he also seemed to suffer from severe blood loss and lacerations across his chest and lower torso. The most intriguing of his wounds were two small but perfectly round puncture holes along the superficial cervical artery. Most fascinating was the near-complete lack of blood around the two puncture wounds, as though they clotted within seconds of penetration.

I've taken samples of the tissue and found traces of human saliva and an unknown chemical agent. I can only speculate, but it would appear that some sort of blood-sucking humanoid attacked Jonathan Reeves. I will send more notes as I continue my research.

Sincerely,

Abraham Stoker

PS: I have included a sample of Mr. Reeves' blood along with the human saliva and chemical agent.


	2. August 20, 2005

August 20, 2005

Personal Journal,

Mr. Reeves is doing quite well, much better than his first day. It took several nurses to sedate him then, but now he is lucid and in control of his faculties. He often speaks of his wife Mina, her beauty and purity. He clearly loves his wife very much, though when I press on her whereabouts or how to contact her, he retreats into his shell, as though I've struck an awful memory.

Vlad's reply to my email troubles me. He speaks of creatures of the night and warns me to keep tight security and surveillance during the late shifts, though Mr. Reeves has slept soundly since he first arrived… On reflection, perhaps it is wise to follow Vlad's warning, as it is highly unusual for a man to have suffered such trauma and yet be able to sleep as if he were at home in his bed.

Mr. Reeves' condition has been mostly stable throughout the days, save for the occasional moments of when he attempts to avoid sunlight at any cost. It would seem he has grown a slight phobia to sunlight and I will see if I can have him moved to one of the interior rooms.

In the meantime, Herbert has recently informed me of a special serum he is working on. Some sort of "reagent" to stabilize a patient after severe brain or heart trauma. This could be useful for my own research. He asked me to come to the morgue later tonight, preferably with a recorder and a crowbar, though I have not a clue as to the purpose of the crowbar.

End Journal Entry,

Abe


	3. August 21, 2005

August 21, 2005

Personal Journal,

Magnificent! That is all I can say to describe Herbert's reagent. I went to the morgue with the items he requested. There, among the beds of fresh corpses, was one body bag sitting up on its bed. Herbert looked as though it were Christmas morning. He discovered that not only can his serum stabilize a patient, but can even bring the recently deceased back to life, if the body is fresh enough and relatively undamaged.

The woman he resurrected was one Meg Cain, 16 years old, who died from a knife wound and bled out before she received aid. At first, I thought it a ruse, since if she bled out, she could not be brought back as the damage was already done. Herbert is far brighter than I give him credit for, as he not only stitched up the wound, he also had her connected to a series of IVs, all containing her blood type. Apparently, he injected her with the serum and then immediately began CPR to promote blood flow.

Meg seemed extremely frightened, as would be normal if one woke up in a morgue, but she remained coherent as we began to ask her questions; how she was feeling, what she remembered, etc. She described being dead as being asleep, though with less control and the unspoken certainty of not waking up. I truly wish to sympathize with her, but I would prefer not to go through the experience myself.

Since Herbert was her attending surgeon, he was in control of her information and effects, and thankfully did not inform her parents of her temporary demise. It would seem he planned this since the moment she flatlined. After we had her records removed from the morgue and placed her back in her room, Herbert explained that she is to remain in the hospital for two more days to thoroughly recover.

On the way to my office, I inquired as to the purpose of the crowbar. Herbert eerily answered that his previous experiment was not as stable as Meg was. I shudder to imagine the poor soul to have come back to life only to die again.

As we exited the hospital, I heard whispers coming from Mr. Reeves' room, but when I looked in, he was sound asleep in his bed. I almost recall hearing the phrase "fresh blood for damned souls." Perhaps Mr. Reeves is not as composed as I had been lead to think…

End Journal Entry,

Abe


	4. August 24, 2005

August 24, 2005

Dr. Oldman,

Mr. Reeves' condition has begun to deteriorate: His skin is paler, he suffers from active blood loss though I have yet to find the cause, and he had a severe allergic reaction to the garlic mashed potatoes that were served for lunch yesterday. I have looked through his records and found no indication of any sort of allergy to garlic or potatoes. This morning, Mr. Reeves went into cardiac arrest, yet he continued conversation as though his heart were fully functional. We were able to restart his heart, but his lack of reaction is most disturbing.

I heard more whispers coming from his room last night, though in a language I've not heard before. Among the inane babble, I was able to discern two phrases:

_The blood is the life_

_For the dead travel fast_

These new developments have me at my wits' end, for it is clear that Mr. Reeves is suffering from paranoid schizophrenia and bipolar disorder, yet I cannot diagnose his physical ailments! It's as though his mind and his body were two different entities suffering two different diseases.

He has also been watching Nurse Ryder with more interest over the past few days, staring at her as a predator does before its meal. I request that you come as soon as possible to assist me in my research and investigation of Mr. Reeves. I fear there is something far more sinister at work here, though I dare not believe it.

Sincerely,

Abraham


End file.
